


A Freedom That Can't Be Attained

by xxxbookaholic



Series: A Summer Of Emotions That You Can't Explain [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, a very small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: mahpiohanzia:the disappointment of being unable to fly, unable to stretch out your arms and vault into the air, having finally shrugged off the ballast of your own weight and ignited the fuel tank of unfulfilled desires you’ve been storing up since before you were born.
Series: A Summer Of Emotions That You Can't Explain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898785
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Freedom That Can't Be Attained

Kumon held the glove close to his chest, still too weary to stand. He couldn’t bring himself to pick up the ball at his side, couldn’t bring himself to do what he’d wanted for months. There was a weight on his back, reminding him of all the things he was not. It was a blur of words, one on top of the other, like an overlapping of arguments that just wouldn’t end. He remembered laying in his bed, staring at the thermometer and willing it to tell him the answer he wanted to hear, talking to his teammates and having to listen to all of the experiences he’d missed. Every time he thought he was ready, he was shoved back to the ground and forced to watch as everyone else moved forward with their lives, confident and proud, while he stayed in the back, anxious and gasping for air.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
